


Forever

by inoreuct



Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Anal Fingering, Anal Rimming, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Cockwarming, Couch Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Smut, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soft Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoreuct/pseuds/inoreuct
Summary: I think the tags are pretty self-explanatory.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Haikyuu!! One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873630
Comments: 16
Kudos: 409





	Forever

Kageyama Tobio was confused as _fuck_. Ever since they left school till now, his omega Hinata Shouyou had been quiet and moody. And Hinata was never quiet. To top that off, he was oozing jealous, possessive pheromones. He had never done that before, not even since they had bonded a year ago. “Shouyou? What’s wrong?” The orange-haired boy looked up from the pork bun he’d been nibbling at for the past thirty minutes.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing,” he mumbled, looking away. The house faded into silence again. With both their parents out of town on business trips, Hinata had decided to stay over at Kageyama’s house so that they could keep each other company, and no one else was at home.

Hinata was obviously _not_ fine, and Kageyama wracked his brains as he leaned against the fridge, crossing his ankles and trying to think of what could have possibly upset Hinata. _Did I do something wrong? He was fine this morning... Wait. Just now I was talking to that omega... Miruko Anari? And she asked me out. I said no and left, but when I turned around the corner, Shouyou was right there waiting for me. ...Could he have overheard? But I said no..._ Kageyama sucked in a deep breath, steeling himself. “Shouyou... Is this about that other omega? Miruko?” He knew he had guessed right when Hinata’s entire face flushed red.

“N-No. Why would you think that?” Hinata stuttered, his fingers pressing into the soft bread of his bun.

“You’ve been quiet ever since we came home from school, but you were fine this morning,” Kageyama stated, raising his eyebrows in emphasis.

“I’m fine. Just tired,” Hinata mumbled, looking down at the half-eaten bun his hands. He sighed, putting it down on his plate and pushing it away.

“And you love pork buns, you can eat six at a time without even trying. What’s going on, idiot? ...Why are you jealous?”

Hinata froze, his entire body stiffening up. “I’m not jealous,” he snapped irritably, jerking his head to the side. Kageyama could feel his annoyance rising at Hinata’s tone.

“Why the hell are you being so defensive, then?” he snapped back, his lip starting to curl up.

“No, I’m not! And why the heck would I be jealous?” Hinata hissed. If Kageyama had been paying more attention, he would have seen the tears welling up in his mate’s eyes. “You are, just admit it! Hinata, why are you being such a—”

At the sound of his last name being yelled, Hinata lost it. The tears he had been holding back spilt over his eyes and onto his cheeks, burning their way down his face. “Because I’m not good enough for you, and I know that! I _know_! And I’m scared to death that one day you’re gonna realise it, and move on to someone who deserves you more than I ever will. You’re talented and handsome and all the omegas want you, and I’m just... me! And why would you pick me over all those other pretty omegas out there?!” He rubbed a finger furiously beneath his nose, sniffing loudly as his lip started to quiver. “You’re the perfect alpha and I don’t deserve someone as good as you, but I can’t help but be selfish and want us to be together forever because I love you, that’s why, dumbass! Happy now?” By the time he finished with his tirade, Hinata was trembling, his face screwed up as tears dripped off his tense jaw. Kageyama was frozen to the ground in shock, guilt welling in a stinging, cloying clump somewhere deep inside his chest. His mate gulped hard, standing up and turning around. “G-Goodnight, Tobio. I’m really upset, so... I’m going to bed. I’ll- I’ll sleep on the couch tonight.” He stumbled out of the kitchen.

Kageyama was still rooted to the spot, his feet stuck to the kitchen’s parquet floor. _Fuck. Fuck. He’s crying. I made him cry. Fuck! Why did I say that? Fuck, I called him Hinata. Come on, legs, move, damn it!_ He opened his mouth to yell for his mate to wait, but it took a few tries before any sound actually left his clogged-up throat. “No— No, Shouyou, wait! Please!” Finally unfreezing, he ran into the living room, panic rushing through his veins, his instincts screaming to fix, to ease, to comfort his little omega.

Hinata was already curled up sideways like a cat on his couch, hugging a pillow wet with tears to his chest.

“Shouyou... Please don’t cry. Please. Fuck, I’m so sorry. Please don’t cry, baby. ...I’m not worth your tears.” Kageyama knelt on the floor and relaxed his tense fingers, stretching them out and raking them gently through Hinata’s mussed orange curls, trying frantically to repair the damage he had done. He’d sinned worse than he could be forgiven for, he’d made the boy he loved cry. Kageyama’s heart squeezed as he watched the tears drip sideways down Hinata’s face.

“I’m sorry, Shouyou. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. My temper got the better of me, and I’m sorry. But if you think I’m gonna let you go to sleep upset, especially because of me, you are sorely mistaken.” Kageyama whispered, his voice shaky as he hesitantly leaned down to press a tender kiss to Hinata’s temple, taking comfort in the fact that he wasn’t pushed away. He tried to tamp down his anxious pheromones so they wouldn’t upset his mate even more. “Do you really think that you’re not good enough for me? That I’m just gonna leave you for someone else? Even though we’re a bonded pair?”

Hinata nodded, sniffling softly and burying his face deeper into the pillow, his hands tucked up against his face like a little kitten’s paws, his usually sweet honey-and-tangerines scent turned sour and sad.

“Do you— Would you like to tell me why?” Kageyama worded his sentence carefully, trying not to upset his beautiful omega further, his fingers still tangled in Hinata’s hair. He released enough soothing pheromones to fill the entire room and then some, trying to show Hinata how sorry he was.

“...I didn’t... I didn’t think you loved me... anymore. You don’t hug or kiss me, even when no one else is around. I always say I love you, but you don’t say it b-back. I can’t blame you if— if you don’t love me, really,” Hinata whispered in a choked voice.

Kageyama felt his heart ache. _Gods, I can’t believe he’s been feeling so unappreciated and I didn’t fucking realise! I’m such a... failure. I’m a bad alpha._ His heart rattled out of place in his chest as he tucked his fingers under Hinata’s chin, tilting his face up.

“Shou... hey, baby... Look at me,” he whispered, staring deep into Hinata’s chocolate eyes. “Tell me. Tell me what I have to do to fix this. Tell me what I have to do to make you realise that you’re perfect for me, I’ll do anything. I’ll beg if I have to. You’re mine, Hinata Shouyou. You’re my perfect mate. And I am never letting you go, ever.”

Hinata was surprised to see tears glistening in his alpha’s eyes. He stood up slowly and sat on the couch, scooping Hinata up in his arms and shifting him sideways on his lap. He cradled his omega gently, pressing a sweet kiss to his nose. Hinata was still crying, his beautiful brown eyes red and swollen. Holding his tangerine close to his chest, Kageyama whispered in his ear, “I’ve really been a horrible mate, haven’t I? I’m sorry. I should’ve showed you how much you mean to me. I promise I’ll make it up to you, and I’m starting today. You make my entire day, Shou. Your smile... It’s brighter than the sun.” He squeezed Hinata close, pressing his slightly trembling shoulder into his chest. With one hand rubbing firm, soothing circles on his back, he trailed his fingertips along Hinata’s hairline, oozing calming, loving pheromones, trying his hardest to soothe him.

“You’re the reason I wake up every morning, the reason I yearn for the weekends when we finally have the time to cuddle properly. I love you, idiot. I’ll tell and show you that as many times as I have to before you believe me. Will you smile for me again? Please? I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m so sorry.” When Hinata didn’t reply after a while, Kageyama’s heart dropped in his chest. _No, please, Shou... Fuck... Too late. I’m too late._ The tears that he had been holding back came dangerously close to spilling over his lash line and rolling down his cheeks one after another. “Shouyou...... Please. I’m begging you. Please.”

Hinata’s lips curved into a tiny but no less precious smile, his lips hidden behind his loosely curled hands. _Won’t hurt to tease him a little. Gotta keep him on his toes, don’t I?_

Kageyama’s heart stuttered in his chest as he sighed in relief at his omega’s wry smirk, the tension releasing just a little bit. “I will do anything to make you happy, you know that right? I’m never leaving you, baby. You see this mark? Right here?” Kageyama pulled his collar aside to expose his beautiful bond mark that Hinata had imprinted into his skin a year ago. “This means that I belong to you, too. ...You’re right, you know. You don’t deserve me... You deserve so, so much more. I’m not enough for you, or worthy of you, and I doubt I ever will be. But I’m selfish, too. I want us to be together forever.”

Kageyama took a deep breath, hoping that Hinata wasn’t giving out negative pheromones anymore. But he detected a change in his mate’s scent, something that he didn’t notice before... _He’s on his heat. Of course! That’s why he got so jealous and emotional..._ “You’re on your heat... Let me please you. Let me show you how much you mean to me, Shouyou. Let me try and convince you to stay,” he whispered, fingertips still drawing random, calming patterns across Hinata’s back.

Hinata sniffed, nodding his head against Kageyama’s neck. “Please,” he breathed, planting his lips to Kageyama’s bond mark on his shoulder and flicking his tongue out. “You taste good,” he sighed against Kageyama’s skin, his warm breath fanning across his neck, rough, wet tongue leaving little licks everywhere. Kissing his way up to his alpha’s jaw, he slipped off his pants and swung one leg over Kageyama’s lap. The dark-haired setter unbuttoned Hinata’s uniform and pushed it off his shoulders, dropping it to the floor. He cupped Hinata’s face and tipped his chin up, pressing their lips together. “Mm... To-Tobio...” he mumbled, squirming in Kageyama’s lap. The black-eyed boy sighed into his mate’s mouth, slipping his tongue between the middle blocker’s lips and savouring his sweet, sweet taste. Kageyama hissed as Hinata ground his hips down, rubbing against the hard bulge in his pants. He felt the way he did at the beginning of all his ruts, his instincts sparking to life at the smell of Hinata’s delicious slick. It wasn’t supposed to come so soon, but his omega’s heat must have triggered it early.

_No. Stop. Control yourself. You don’t deserve to feel good, not after what you did to him, you know that. You made him cry. You don’t deserve the pleasure he gives you._ Kageyama swallowed hard, forcing himself to keep his own hips still, wanting nothing more than to buck upwards into Hinata until the orange-haired boy was whining his name. If his omega noticed him acting weird, he didn’t give him time to say anything about it. Kageyama scooped up his body and picked him up off his lap, standing up and manoeuvring Hinata down on the couch to where he was before. He knelt between Hinata’s legs, slowly dragging his hands down his mate’s body, caressing the soft, warm skin, gently unbuttoning and pulling off his school pants and boxers.

Kageyama almost groaned as he watched his omega’s erection pop up, but he held it back. _You know you don’t deserve to come, no matter how painful it is. Deal with it._ He gently trailed his fingers all over Hinata’s plush thighs, smirking to himself as his orange-haired mate twitched under his ministrations. He moved his hands back up and gripped his tangerine’s hips, pulling him slowly to the edge of the couch and putting his knees over his shoulders. As he looked down at Kageyama, curiosity and arousal filled Hinata’s chocolate eyes. “T-Tobio... What are you doing?” he wondered aloud, his head cocking to the side in the most adorable yet alluring way.

“Pleasing my beautiful mate as well as I can,” Kageyama whispered back, lacing his arms around Hinata’s waist and pressing his lips to the spot where Hinata’s thigh met his hip. He sucked the soft skin into his mouth, lapping at it until he was absolutely sure he had left a mark. He almost rutted his hips forward into the sofa as Hinata whimpered above him, but he forced himself to keep still.

_So his thighs are sensitive today..._ Dragging his lips down Hinata’s thigh torturously slowly, Kageyama let his tongue flick out and leave a wet, shimmering trail on the pillowy flesh, earning him another beautiful whimper. Feeling a little more adventurous, he bit down gently on the inside of Hinata’s thigh, the creamy flesh supple yet firm. He was elated when Hinata cried out above him, calves pressing against his back, toes curling into his spine. Hinata’s hot, throbbing cock rubbed against his face, demanding his attention. Kageyama wrapped his left hand around Hinata’s thigh, spreading them even further apart. He trailed the fingers on his other hand down to Hinata’s twitching hole, gently teasing the rim, smiling slightly as he felt Hinata shudder as his sweet slick ran down his thighs. The setter sucked three fingers in his mouth until they were glistening under the living room lights, dripping in his saliva.

Kageyama gently eased his index finger into his omega’s tight hole, watching, enraptured, as it was sucked in greedily with a wet squelch. He let go of Hinata’s thigh with his other hand and wrapped it around his mate’s cock, leaning down until his nose was nestled in the small patch of soft ginger curls at the base. “Fuck, you smell so good,” he growled, taking a deep breath of Hinata’s scent. As he added another finger into Hinata’s wet heat and pumped them in and out slowly, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. They were heading into uncharted territory here. He had never given Hinata a blowjob before (it was way past due time, really, they had been bonded for a _year_ ), and he didn’t know how he would react. _I really, really hope he likes this._

_Holy fuck. Holy fuck. Holy fu—_ Hinata cried out as Kageyama grazed his lips up the side of his shaft almost curiously. His mate reached the tip of his cock, mouthing gently over it, and Hinata grabbed a fistful of his dark hair. He twisted the silky strands so hard he knew it had to hurt at least a little, but he couldn’t help it. Not when Kageyama was lapping at the head of his cock with little kitten licks and swipes of his tongue, not when he was plunging his fingers into Hinata’s body, slowly, steadily, no longer tentative but instead aiming to give Hinata the most pleasure as possible.

“Don't hold back," Kageyama told him, and Hinata flexed his fingers in the dark strands, breaths huffing out of him in short gasps. "It’s okay."

"B-But—" he began, but he cut himself off with a strangled moan as Kageyama opened his mouth to take him in, swirling his tongue wetly over the head before sinking down over his cock. Hinata tugged at the setter’s hair as his eyes slipped shut, and his boyfriend swallowed, with Hinata shoved down the back of his throat and his lips wrapped around his base. "Oh _gods,_ a-ah—” 

Hinata raked his fingers through Kageyama's hair, head falling back as his boyfriend slid his lips back up to suck on the tip of his cock. His hips shuddered as Kageyama ran his tongue over the slit, warm and rough, but yet oh-so-gentle.

"T-Tobio..." He knew that he wasn’t going to last long, what with how good Kageyama’s mouth felt around him. "I'm— I’m gonna come, w-wait—"

Kageyama pulled back slowly and dropped gentle, fleeting kisses down the length of his silky shaft, before moving back to his thighs, biting the tender skin softly. "You don't want to?" he asked, a little confused, still pumping his fingers in and out of his boyfriend’s clenching hole. _Hinata’s never been one for edging._

"I do, but—" Hinata tried to catch his breath as his cock twitched against Kageyama’s lips. "I don't— I don’t wanna come w-without you!" he blurted, his beautiful chocolate eyes wide.

Kageyama was sure that his heart was melting. _How much more selfless can he possibly get? I was the one who upset him, and yet here he is, taking my pleasure into account even though I’m the one supposed to be making things up to him._ He stared up at Hinata in wonder, trying half-heartedly to recall what he did to deserve the perfect creature called Hinata Shouyou. _And he’s mine. He’s all mine. I don’t need, I don’t_ want _anyone else._ He laid his cheek on Hinata’s thigh and looked up at him, curling his fingers against his prostate gently, savouring the sweet whine that spilt from his plump, lush lips. “I’m supposed to be making things up to you. You give me so much pleasure, but... I don’t deserve to come. At least not until you do.”

“But I want you to be satisfied too,” Hinata whispered, a little breathless at the adoration in Kageyama’s eyes.

“Idiot. Your pleasure is my own. I already told you," Kageyama purred, "I only want to please you.” He ghosted his lips over Hinata's shaft before stretching them around his cock again, slipping him in, at the same time sinking two fingers into him to the knuckle. “Tell me what you want," Kageyama mumbled around him softly, "Anything, whatever you need.”

Hinata writhed above him, clenching around his fingers. "I want— I w-want— you," he gasped out, and when Kageyama’s dark, smouldering eyes met his own chocolate ones, he could have sworn he was set aflame from the inside. Hinata knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, not with Kageyama looking up at him through fine, dark lashes as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked him off, as he opened him up slowly on his long, slick fingers. "I want you to fuck me, I want you to fill me up—" Hinata seized up as Kageyama growled around him and his eyes slammed shut, hot tears escaping as his orgasm sank through him and sent sparks racing over his skin, his body seemingly imbued with golden light. He arched back against the couch, his hips bucking up, trembling fingers holding tight to his alpha’s hair as Kageyama swallowed and slowly pulled off him, running his tongue all over his shaft and cleaning him up. Hazily, Hinata watched him rub his mouth with the back of his hand and realized that he'd swallowed everything.

“Tobio... Please fuck me, alpha. I need you,” Hinata whined, his soft pleas pulling at Kageyama’s heartstrings.

 _Not yet. Soon, baby. I’m sorry._ “Not yet, Shouyou. I haven’t earned that privilege yet. Let me earn it,” he said from where he was still kneeling on the floor.

“B-But Tobio— I need you! Are— Are you just gonna leave me like this?!” his mate cried out, writhing against the couch, orange hair messed up and skin flushed.

In Kageyama’s opinion, he had never looked more beautiful. “ _No._ No, never. I’ll always try my best to make you feel good, Shouyou. And when you’re satisfied... That’s when I’ll go take care of myself. Not anytime before.” He adjusted himself on his knees before ducking his head down again, mouthing softly over Hinata’s thighs, carefully avoiding his cock which was still pink and oversensitive. He curled his fingers against Hinata’s prostate, smiling against his warm skin as he heard the strangled sob that slipped from his omega’s lips.

Hinata tensed as Kageyama’s fingers jabbed into his sensitive prostate, sending a lightning strike through his body. He trembled as he felt himself being stretched even wider as a third finger slid into him, rubbing against his walls and filling him up. “Nngh— Tob-Tobio... a-ah— _ohmyfuckinggodrightthere_!” Hinata wailed as Kageyama curled his fingers just right, the pleasure so intense it was almost painful. He gasped as Kageyama withdrew his fingers, desperate to catch his breath but yet still whining at the wet emptiness he felt. He leaned back against the couch, his eyes sliding shut, but they snapped open again as he felt an unfamiliar sensation against his hole. Kageyama was spreading his thighs as far apart as they could go, his lips pressed to Hinata’s twitching entrance. “Wait— Tobio, t-that’s dirty, don’t— _gah_!” Hinata choked as his alpha ran his warm, wet tongue around his hole, licking up all the precum which had dripped down. “F-Fuck— Tobio— _ngh_... Alpha— I n-need... I need— a- _ah_!” he keened as Kageyama slid his tongue inside, wrapping his lips around his red, swollen rim and _sucking_ , drinking down his addictive slick while pumping his oversensitive shaft in one hand. 

“ _Tobio!_ ” Hinata wailed at the top of his lungs, so loud the neighbours would surely have heard. But Kageyama couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when the boy he loved was clenching around his tongue, cum spilling over his fist, fingers twisting into his hair and spasming as his orgasm hit. He worked Hinata through his second high, sucking his mate’s cum and slick off both hands once the omega stopped twitching. Kageyama groaned as he felt his cock throb in his pants, desperate for any kind of friction.

“Ngh... Tobio... Let me make you feel g-good too,” Hinata panted, still trembling as his heart slowly calmed down.

“It’s okay, baby. Rest. I’ll be fine,” Kageyama sighed, although his hormones were screaming to knot, breed, pleasure, satisfy, _fuck_ Hinata until he was sated and pregnant and growing round with their child.

“You... You don’t want me to?” Hinata mumbled sadly, a new wave of distressed, sad pheromones making Kageyama’s heart ache.

 _Fix this, fix this, you gotta fix this, now he thinks you don’t want him—_ “Shouyou, do you really think that I don’t want you so bad right now? Look at this. This is all because of you.” He grabbed Hinata’s hand and stood up, pressing it to his throbbing knot in his pants. “I want to fuck you so hard, I wanna fill you up, I wanna stuff you full of my cum and get you pregnant and see your beautiful belly swell with our child.”

“But I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you any more than I already have. And I really don’t deserve you, Shouyou.” Kageyama bent down, resting his forehead to his mate’s, cradling his face in one hand. Hinata gulped, finding his alpha’s hand on the side of his cheek and lacing their fingers together.

“You said you’d take care of yourself once I came. I’ve come twice. Now let me return the favour,” he whispered, dropping a gentle kiss onto Kageyama’s lips, shuddering as he tasted himself on them.

“It’s not a favour, Shou. It’s my _duty_ to you as your alpha. Ever since we met and bonded, my life’s purpose has been to protect and care for you. To keep you _happy_ , keep you safe, to satisfy you and provide for you and make sure that you never want for anything in your life ever again. It’s my responsibility to make sure that every whim, every want you have is fulfilled, no matter how big or small. My sole purpose in life is to please you, Shouyou, it’s the only reason I live. And yet I neglected you, I didn’t even realise how you were feeling and that you were on your heat. I failed you; I’m sorry. Do you see why I don’t deserve you now?” he whispered, his heart aching as his omega fell silent.

“...Dumbass. You might not feel like you deserve me, but I couldn’t have asked for a better alpha. You care for me when I’m sick or tired, cook for me when I’m hungry, you _do_ provide for me. You make me happy, Tobio. You’re always there for me when I have a bad day. It’s not your fault, we’ve both been busy with school. I’m not saying that’s an excuse, but I haven’t exactly been the best omega either. Let me make it up to you, too. Isn’t it _my_ duty, as your omega?” Hinata stood from the couch on wobbly legs, getting on the floor on his hands and knees, pressing his face to the ground and raising his ass into the air.

“Shou? What are you—”

“Fuck me, alpha,” Hinata purred, reaching back and spreading his plump cheeks apart, giving Kageyama a clear view of his glistening entrance, slick already dripping down his thighs. Kageyama gulped hard, his self-control slowly crumbling. He usually had more restraint, but he was teetering just on the edge of falling into a full-blown rut and seeing Hinata like that in _total fucking submission..._

“Are you sure, baby?” he growled, his cock already hard and more than ready. “I’m not gonna be able to hold back.”

“Fuck, yes, please,” Hinata shuddered, spreading his knees even wider.

“If it pleases you... I’ll do anything.” Kageyama dropped to his knees, bending over Hinata and pressing a loving kiss to his bond mark. “Anything.”

“Yes, alpha— _ngh_!” Hinata choked as he felt his rim stretch around the tip of his alpha’s cock. He let his mouth drop open in a silent moan as Kageyama filled him from behind, pushing steadily forward until his hips rested flush against Hinata’s ass, cock pressed in deep.

“Hard, f-fuck me hard, please,” Hinata gasped, shuddering as Kageyama bottomed out inside him.

“Anything you want,” Kageyama panted, unable to resist gently fitting his teeth into the bond mark on his omega’s neck. _Did you know that, Shouyou? Anything. Anything for you._ He pulled out and then drove into Hinata again, hips snapping forward, and his beautiful mate dropped from his hands to his forearms, body writhing, fingers scrabbling at the wooden floorboards as Kageyama fucked him senseless.

“Yes, yes, yes, yes, fuck, alpha, Tobio, yes, _yes_!” Hinata chanted, already fucked-out and sobbing in pleasure as his entire body jerking with the force of Kageyama’s thrusts. Kageyama growled and bent low, teeth pressed to Hinata’s bond mark on his shoulder, sucking on it. His mouth was oddly gentle in contrast to the way he moved, his hips unrelenting and bruising.

Hinata shuddered and cried out as his mate wrapped a hand around his cock, clenching tight around Kageyama. His alpha wrapped his strong arms around his torso, holding the omega tight to his chest as he came in thick ropes, spilling over Kageyama’s fist and screaming his name. And then finally, at long, long last, Kageyama was biting down onto Hinata’s shoulder, sinking his teeth into his omega’s bond mark as his swelling knot exploded and filled Hinata to the brim with his cum. The hard rocking of his hips began to slow as his knot locked them together, until finally they were left motionless and tangled with each other, flat on the ground with Kageyama's arms around Hinata, Hinata curled against him with his fingers reaching back to wind tight into his alpha’s hair. 

They laid in a panting, sweaty mess on the floor, Kageyama’s knot still big enough to stop any of his cum from leaking out of Hinata. Gently licking at the now-tender bond mark, he grabbed Hinata’s hips and flipped onto his back, sitting his omega up and turning him around while they were still connected. Hinata whispered as he felt Kageyama’s cock turn inside him, the obscene squelching sound sending a shudder through his body. The alpha got up carefully, wrapping his precious mate’s arms and legs around him. He walked up the stairs to his bedroom, slowly getting on the bed and cradling Hinata against his body. “Are you okay?”

“Mmmm... Yeah.”

“I love you, Hinata Shouyou. My perfect little omega.” Kageyama took a deep breath, sighing contentedly when he smelled Hinata’s sweet, happy pheromones, no longer sad or sour.

“I love you too, Kageyama Tobio. My alpha. Forever.”

“Forever,” Kageyama smiled at the slight pain as Hinata tilted his head up and lazily bit down on his bond mark, renewing it, even though it wouldn’t fade for the rest of their lives. His instincts were now telling him to protect, to protect and _treasure_ this blessing Kageyama had been given, entrusted with the honour and responsibility of loving and caring him for the rest of his life. Hinata smiled as he breathed in his alpha’s comforting scent of mint and spring rain, a purr rumbling deep in his chest.

Kageyama felt a heady rush of pride. Omegas only purred when they felt especially happy or safe, and his mate was purring like a kitten against his chest. _I love you, Shouyou. So much._ The tingly, comforting warmth of their mate bond wrapped around them, lulling them to sleep in each other’s arms, both of them dreaming of the future they had waiting ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated :>


End file.
